071414-DarmokMerrow
cthonicCatamite CC began pestering aspiringArchon AA at 22:06 -- 10:06 CC: Ͽ Ļibby, Ѧt the Ѧstrolabe! Ͼ 10:07 AA: EXCUSE US? 10:07 CC: Ͽ ĐΪƦЖ, on ĐΣƦՏΣ. Ͼ 10:07 AA: DO WE KNOW YOU? 10:08 CC: Ͽ Жarkat, on the Ѧsteroid! Ͼ 10:09 AA: ARE YOU ATTEMPTING TO TROLL US? 10:09 AA: WE ARE MORE CONFUSED THAN ANGERED. ALTHOUGH WE ADMIT THAT ANGER IS CERTAINLY IN THE MIX. 10:11 AA: YOU ARE AWARE OF COURSE THAT WE ARE YOUR EMPEROR? 10:14 AA: WE SEE. YOU WISH FOR US TO PLAY ALONG WITH YOUR JOKEY HIGHBLOOD CLOWN BULLSHARKSHIT, CORRECT? 10:14 CC: Ͽ Ĵack, his watch bloodied. Ͼ 10:14 AA: IT IS FOR REASONS LIKE THESE THAT WE FIND HIGHBLOODS EXHAUSTING. 10:15 AA: "DIRK" AND "JACK" APPEAR TO BE HUMAN NAMES. 10:15 AA: "KARKAT" SOUNDS TROLLISH. WE HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT THIS "LIBBY." IT DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE A REAL NAME. 10:15 CC: Ͽ Ⱦhe Ҁondesce, swallowed by Ƿride. Ͼ 10:15 AA: WELL THAT WE CAN CERTAINLY AGREE UPON. 10:15 AA: BUT WE ASSURE YOU WE INTEND TO KNOCK HER OFF THAT HIGH HORSE EVENTUALLY. 10:15 CC: Ͽ ϝeferi, on the Ѧsteroid. Ͼ 10:16 AA: (( *High Musclebeast. )) 10:17 CC: Ͽ றaenam, lost in the Đesert. Ͼ 10:17 AA: ...WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT NAME, PEASANT? 10:17 AA: WHO ARE YOU? 10:18 CC: Ͽ றaenam, the Ѿitch Ͼ 10:18 AA: ISN'T SHE JUST. BUT YOUR LIFE IS FORFIET IF SHE HEARS YOU SAYING THAT NAME. 10:18 AA: WE ARE VERY INTERESTED TO LEARN WHERE YOU LEARNED IT. 10:18 CC: Ͽ றaenam, and Ɓalish, in the Ļibrary. Ͼ 10:19 CC: ((with the candlestick! sorry)) 10:19 AA: BALISH....WAIT. THIS NAME IS FAMILIAR TO US. 10:19 AA: YES. HE IS A HIGHBLOOD. LIKE YOURSELF. 10:20 AA: ARE YOU BALISH AGGARO? DID....OUR "HONORED" MATRIARCH....CONFIDE IN YOU? 10:20 AA: IT SEEMS UNLIKE HER TO PLACE SUCH TRUST IN A SUBORDINATE. 10:21 AA: AND YOU TAKE YOUR LIFE IN YOUR HANDS BY DARING TO UTTER IT, EVEN TO US. 10:21 CC: Ͽ றaenam, creating the ƁϝϝѾȾϝƁƁɊs Ͼ 10:22 AA: IS THIS SOME SORT OF WEAPON SHE HAS DEVISED? ARE YOU WARNING US OF IT? 10:22 AA: IS SHE FINALLY MOVING FORWARD WITH HER EFFORTS TO ASSASSINATE US? 10:22 CC: Ͽ Ʀoxy, on Đerse Ͼ 10:23 AA: MORE MEANINGLESS BLATHER. 10:23 AA: YOU COULD CHOOSE MORE HELPFUL WAYS TO INFORM US OF ASSASSINATION PLOTS, HIGHBLOOD. 10:25 AA: ANOTHER HUMAN NAME, BY THE LOOKS OF IT. BUT SURELY EVEN "LAYNNE" WOULD NOT GO SO FAR AS TO CONSPIRE WITH THE HUMMUSSES. 10:26 CC: Ͽ றaenam on Đerse with Ƕerald. Ͼ 10:26 AA: NO, MAENAM IN THRONE ROOM LESS THAN A HUNDRED FEET FROM US. 10:27 AA: WAIT....IS SHE THE *TARGET* OF THIS ASSASSIN YOU CALL "ROXY?" 10:28 CC: Ͽ றaenam on Đerse with Ʀilset. Ͼ 10:28 AA: RILSET? THE TERRORIST? 10:28 AA: OH. WE SEE NOW. 10:28 CC: Ͽ Ʀilset, feasting on Đoir. Ͼ 10:28 AA: YOU HAVE BEEN EATING THE SOPOR SLIME. 10:29 AA: AND DECIDED TO HARRASS US IN YOUR INEBRIATED STATE. 10:29 CC: Ͽ Ǵamzee, ՏஇƁΣƦ ѦȾ ĻѦՏȾ. Ͼ 10:30 AA: IS THIS YOUR NAME THEN? "GAMZEE?" WE ARE BEGINNING TO DOUBT YOU ARE AGGARO. HE WAS MANY THINGS. MANY WARPED AND HORRIFIC THINGS. BUT HE WAS NOT KNOWN TO EAT THE SOPOR SLIME. 10:31 AA: AND YOU HAVE YET TO CONVINCE US THAT YOU ARE SOBER. 10:32 CC: Ͽ Ʀyspor, Տcarlet, Ʀilset, and றaenam in the Ѧstrolabe. Ͼ 10:32 AA: AND WE'RE BACK TO YOUR NIGH-BLASPHEMOUS MENTION OF HER NAME. 10:33 AA: AND ANOTHER NAME ADDED TO THIS LIST OF CONSPIRATORS. ANOTHER NAME THAT DOESN'T FIT EITHER HUMMUSSES OR TROLLS. 10:33 AA: WAIT. RYSPOR? 10:33 AA: RYSPOR THE SKY PIRATE? 10:34 AA: NOW OUR MOTHER WOULD CERTAINLY NEVER TOLERATE HIS PRESENCE AS A LIVING TROLL. 10:34 AA: NOW WE KNOW THAT YOUR COMMENTS ARE NONSENSE. 10:34 AA: AND WHAT THE GLUB IS AN ASTROLABE ANYWAY? 10:34 CC: Ͽ Ļibby, Տeeing while Ɓlind. Ͼ 10:35 AA: SPEAKING OF SEEING, IF YOU COULD SEE *OUR* EYES, YOU WOULD SEE THAT THEY ARE ROLLING RIGHT NOW. 10:36 AA: MERROW, ROLLING HIS EYES." 10:36 AA: SHELL. WE INTENDED AN OPENING ENCLOSURE TALON ON THAT ONE. 10:36 AA: TO MOCK YOUR WAY OF SPEAKING. 10:37 AA: IT WAS INTENDED AS MOCKERY. DID THAT COME ACROSS? 10:37 AA: IF NOT, CONSIDER YOURSELF INFORMED. 10:37 CC: Ͽ Đirk, on Đerse. Ͼ 10:38 AA: CTHONICCATAMITE, IRRITATING HIS EMPEROR. 10:39 CC: Ͽ Ⱦhe Ҁondesce, the Ʀeckoning Ɓegins. :o) Ͼ 10:40 AA: YES, YOU CAN BE ASSURED THAT A RECKONING IS FORTHCOMING. 10:41 AA: MERROW, DELIVERING JUSTICE. 10:41 CC: Ͽ Ɓeau and Ĵack on Ļand of Ѧmber and ϝools. Ͼ 10:42 AA: DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY THAT IS NOT NONSENSE? 10:43 AA: IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING MORE TO SAY REGARDING THE CONDESCE, OR....THAT *OTHER* NAME YOU CALLED HER, FEEL FREE TO SHARE. BUT WE ARE NOT INTERESTED IN THESE PEASANTS AND ALIENS. 10:44 CC: Ͽ றaenam, flushed for Ƕerald Ͼ 10:44 AA: EXCUSE US? 10:44 AA: IS SHE NOW? WHO IS THIS "HERALD?" 10:44 AA: A TROLL? 10:44 AA: WE ARE NOT FAMILIAR WITH HIM. 10:46 CC: Ͽ Ƕerald, on Ƿrospit at the Σnd. Ͼ 10:47 AA: WE SEE. SO IF WE WISH TO FIND OUT MORE INFORMATION ABOUT THIS "HERALD," WE SHOULD LOCATE THIS "PROSPIT?" 10:47 AA: HE COULD BE AN INTERESTING BARGAINING CHIP WITH THE CONDESCE. IF WE COULD WIN HIM TO OUR SIDE, OR PERHAPS CORRUPT HIM IN SOME OTHER WAY... 10:48 CC: Ͽ Ƕerald, on Ļand of אight and Ⱦapestry. Ͼ 10:48 AA: SO PROSPIT IS ON THE LAND OF NIGHT AND TAPESTRY? 10:49 CC: Ͽ Ƕah. Ͼ 10:49 AA: WE DO NOT SUPPOSE A NAME FOR THIS LAND OF NIGHT AND TAPESTRY IS FORTHCOMING. 10:49 CC: Ͽ Đean, on the Đragon's Ɓack. :o) Ͼ 10:50 AA: HMM. WE DO NOT LIKE THAT ONE. HE MAY HAVE SIDED WITH THE CORRECT SIDE, BUT A TRAITOR IS A TRAITOR. 10:50 AA: LOYALTY MUST BE OBSERVED. 10:50 AA: FOR EXAMPLE, YOURS, TO YOUR EMPEROR. WHICH IS WHY YOU SHOULD STOP THIS INFURIATING MANNER OF SPEAKING AND SPEAK TO US NORMALLY. 10:51 CC: Ͽ Ĵack, the Ⱦemple of Ļeft and Ʀight. Ͼ 10:52 AA: OF COURSE. IT IS OUR OWN FAULT FOR ATTEMPTING TO REASON WITH A CLOWN. 10:53 CC: Ͽ Đoir, on ĻoѶaƁஇ Ͼ -- cthonicCatamite CC ceased pestering aspiringArchon AA at 22:53 --